Macy's Cousin
by cmonteiths
Summary: Macy's cousin Alex comes to stay with her. Can she heal Nick's broken heart? JONAS/WOWP crossover. Couple is Nelena/Nalex. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**New Story!!! YAY!! I know I know I should be working on my other stories, but I didn't have time so this is a really short chapter for my new story, it's a Wizards of Waverly Place and JONAS crossover. **

**Title: **Macy's Cousin

**Couple: **Nelena, Nalex whatever you want to call it! But there will be mentions of Joe/Stella and Kevin/Macy

**Summary: **Nick's girlfriends just broke up with him, will Macy's cousin who just moved into town from New York be able to fix things.

**NA*NS*NA*NS*NA*NS**

APOV

"Alex Russo get back here this instant!!" My mom screamed up the stairs but I ignored her. I slammed my door shut and flopped on my bed, grabbing my phone off my bedside table.

Macy: Hey cous ;) how's NYC life?

Macy. I loved Macy; she was without a doubt my favorite cousin. Her only flaw, she was in love with the band JONAS. I didn't JONAS was worth all the hype.

Alex: Not so great :[ i got in another fight with my mom

This time it was about my curfew, I had spent the whole night with Dean and hadn't gotten home since 5am. Dean and I hadn't done anything; my parents thought he was a bad influence.

Macy: I'm sorry

I smiled slightly, knowing that she really was which is what I loved about her. I heard a knock on my door and sighed knowing exactly who it was.

"What mom?" I screamed trying to sound too busy to open the door, but she didn't knock again. She waltzed right in. "Oh my god mom! You cannot just walk into my room."

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't finished talking to you." Her voice was soft, she was using the voice she only used when you were in serious trouble.

"You couldn't wait 10 minutes?"

"Why? Planning to sneak out the fire escape?" We both glanced to my window, which had a perfect escape route to Waverly Place.

"No, I was going to get changed then come back downstairs." My mom nodded her head, she knew I was lying, I was really hoping that she would believe me, but no such luck.

"Yeah, sure…" she hesitated and I sighed slightly and smiled, "Do you think I was born yesterday??" I breathed in sharply, not expecting her voice.

"No..." I was going to continue but I was interrupted by my cell phone, which was beeping, signaling I had a new text message. I reached to grab it but my mom beat me to the punch.

"Macy?" Her face scrunched together with confusion, she most likely thought it was going to be Dean. Then suddenly her face stretched into a smile.

"What mom?" I looked over her shoulder at my cell phone, but it was still closed. My mom turned around to face me. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Honey, I'll be right back I have to speak to your father." She handed me my cell phone and left the room. I ignored my cell phone, which was still beeping, and followed my mom. She walked into the kitchen and asked my brothers to leave the room.

Justin and Max looked confused but followed my mom's orders. I halted at the top of the stairs, so I wouldn't be seen.

"Jerry, I think I found a solution to fix out situation with Alex," my father nodded his head and I gasped slightly, "I think we should send her to stay with your sister!" My mom smiled and my father thought about it. I gasped, just quiet enough not to be caught.

I didn't bother to listen to them finish I just quietly stormed to my room. Once there I cried, they were going to ship me out, take my away from everybody, Harper, Justin, Max, and Dean. A couple minutes I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Go away." I muttered wiping the tears from her face.

"Sweetie can I talk to you?" I didn't respond. She sat on my bed; I refused to even look at her. She didn't care though, "Alex, sometimes parents need to make decisions…" I didn't even let her finish I just got up away from her grasp.

"Save mom ok? I know you want to send me away!" My mom looked shocked.

"Look, you don't even know all of it ok, we think you should spend some time out of the city," I scoffed.

"Yeah right, this is about Dean isn't it?"

"No, it isn't. If you could stop arguing with me for two seconds maybe you would know that!"

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She raised her eyebrows, "NOTHING!" I screamed and she looked taken aback.

"That's it, your living with your aunt, your leaving in the morning." I was speechless. My mom left the room, slamming the door behind her.

As soon as I knew I would be alone, I started to cry, completing ignoring my cell phone, which was still beeping.

**NA*NS*NA*NS*NA*NS***

**There is it, my new story, I hope it was good. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP or JONAS those both belong to Disney :]**

**xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820**

**ps: HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP or JONAS, Disney owns both. **

*********

Macy's POV (in New Jersey)

Macy: Alex u still there??

I sighed and closed my cell phone, trying to rejoin the conversation that was going on around me. I was in the old firehouse that belonged to the Lucas family a.k.a. JONAS.

"Joe that is not the point, the point is purple and green do not look good together." My best friend was arguing to her boyfriend of about 2 months about the wardrobe for JONAS's new tour.

I check my cell phone again just because I was paranoid. My cousin had got into another fight with her parents. Alex and I were very close so she told me about a lot of the things that went one between her parents and her.

Stella finally stopped fighting with Joe and noticed my expression, even Joe looked concerned. It was just the three of us in the firehouse, Joe's parents had taken Kevin guitar shopping and Frankie had tagged along, and Nick was hanging out with his girlfriend, Peggy.

"Mac you ok?" Stella asked, completely forgetting about Joe next to her. Stella came to my side and rubbed my back like she always did when I was upset.

"I'm fine, I guess I'm just worried about my cousin." I said, and it was true, usually Alex texted me back.

"Why? What which cousin." Stella had met a few of my cousins once when I dragged her to a family reunion once 3 years ago.

"Alex, she got in a fight with her parents." I'm pretty sure Alex ad been at the reunion, so Stella knew who I was talking about. We were all silent for a moment before Hoe spoke up for the first time.

"Is she cute, this cousin of yours?" Joe asked his eyebrow cocked. Stella gaped at her boyfriend. She didn't say anything though, instead she hit him with a pillow.

"Oww, Stella." He complained. I laughed, typical Joe and Stella, no matter how many comments Joe made about other girls, we all knew he was crazy for Stella.

"Mac, I'm sure everything will fine." Stella assured me, once she was done beating Joe with the furniture. All I could do was nod. We were all silent for a moment before we heard an opening and closing of the front door.

"Hey guys." It was Nick, he looked upset. Stella looked concerned for the youngest JONAS member while Joe refused to look at Nick, opting instead to pretend to be interested at the newspaper on the coffee table.

"Nick what's wrong?" Stella asked patting the spot next to her on the couch, which was small. Nick shook his head and sat down.

"Peggy broke up with me." Nick said, burring his head into his hands, not to cry, Nick Lucas did not cry. He did that when he was too ashamed to look someone in the eye.

"Nick I'm so sorry." I said, I reached over and patted him on the leg, while Stella rubbed his back.

"Thanks guys." Nick looked up, obviously not wanted to talk about it, that's Nick for you, he's a man of very few words.

"Sorry little bro." Joe said, speaking up for the first time since Nick walked in the door. Nick nodded in Joe's direction. We were all silent for a moment, Stella was about to say something, but my cell phone rang, "We are family" echoing from it.

I knew who it was immediately, Alex had insisted that I don't give her a JONAS ring tone, so she was the only one who didn't have one. I got up from the arm chair I was sitting in and walked into the hallway that conjoined the living room with the office.

"Hello?" I asked even though I knew it was Alex.

"Macy, it's me." Oh god, Alex sounded like she was crying, which was unlike her.

"Alex, oh my god, what's wrong?"

"My parents, their sending me to live with my dad's sister!" She screamed and even though she was upset I was smiling, I think she was forgetting something.

"Alex, you do know that your dad's sister is my mom, right?" I could practically feel Alex smile on the other end of the phone.

"That totally makes this whole situation better!" She squealed, which is something she didn't do very often.

"When are you coming?" I asked, suddenly wondering if my mom knew this.

"Next weekend I think, my parents are at least gracious enough to let me say goodbye to my friends." I silently did the math, today was Sunday, so in about a week.

"Great, listen I got to go, I'll see you soon."

"Got to go back to JONAS," I laughed, "I understand, see you soon Macy, bye!" She hung up before I had a chance to say goodbye.

When I rejoined Stella and Joe back in the living room Nick was no longer there, I only guessed he had gone to room. Stella and Joe were back to talking about the tour, only this time Joe was directing the conversation.

"Well we are probably going to open with Keep It Real, only because it's really popular and all, I don't know the exact order yet but we are closing with Live to Party." Stella nodded and Joe looked as excited as a little boy on Christmas.

"Awesome, now what I really want to know is what kind of a look you are going for?" Stella asked, pointing the conversation back to herself, even though she was joking.

"Guys guess what?" I asked, clapping my hands together giddily. Stella laughed at my excitement while Joe smirked.

"What?" Stella asked, standing up and grabbing my hands.

"My cousin Alex is coming to stay with me!" I jumped up and down squealing while Stella jumped with me. Joe just rolled his eyes at us but we didn't care.

Everything was good again.

**********

**This chapter was longer then the first, but I don't think that's a bad thing. So please review!! Here's a little preview of the next chapter. **

"**Alex!" Macy jumped up and down, obviously excited, while I eyed her skeptically. **

**Second Disclaimer: I do not own 'Keep It Real' or 'Live to Party' those belong to the Jonas Brothers **

**xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok people you have no idea how horrible I feel for almost completely abandoning this story, then people started alerting, favoriting and reviewing recently so I thought I should finally update and maybe people wouldn't be to upset with me. Virtual hugs to all. **

**Story Note: I know that on Jonas LA now, Nick and Macy are sort of dating but I am going to keep the original idea of Kevin and Macy just because this is a Nick/Alex story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP or Jonas**

NPOV

I eyed Macy her face in a wide smile, her eyes wide in excitement and her body refusing to stand still. Macy along with Stella and my brothers and I were all standing in front of Macy's waiting for her cousin to arrive from New York.

Kevin was the only one besides Macy who looked remotely excited. Then again Kevin got excited about almost everything. Joe was leaning against the door frame of Macy's house watching her with a sly smirk on his face. Stella was standing next to him staring at her best friend in exasperation.

I one the other hand was getting dizzy watching Macy jump around.

"Macy would you quit jumping around, you're giving me a whiplash."

"Sorry Nick, I'm just really excited!" She squealed, jumping even higher into the air. I groaned while Joe chuckled, enjoying my frustration. I glared at him but refused to do anything about it.

"Look Macy she's here!" Kevin said and Joe, Stella and I couldn't all help but laugh at Kevin's excitement. Kevin already loved Macy's cousin even though they had never met.

A black car was approaching Macy's house and Macy's mom came out of their house in order to greet her niece and her brother. The front doors opened and a man and a women came out, both looking to be in their late thirties maybe early forties.

"Hey Uncle Jerry and Aunt Teresa!" Macy called louder than necessary running to give her aunt and uncle huge Macy- hugs as then had been recently named. Macy had a thing for giving bear hugs that could easily make a person stumble back a little bit that Stella had named them Macy-hugs.

Out of the back seat came two boys, about 17 and 14 and a girl about 16. The boys were no doubt Justin and Max; Macy had told them almost everything about her family. Macy waved to them and gave them hugs.

I let my eyes wander to Alex. She average height, she had shoulder length curly dark brown hair, and brown eyes. I had to admit she was gorgeous. Her face broke into a smile when Macy grabbed her in a hug.

"Alex!" Macy screamed louder then I had ever heard her before.

"Mac!" Alex said, just as excited but not nearly as loud. I cringed and slunk back to join Joe and Stella eyeing Macy skeptically.

"She's pretty." I noted simply to Joe trying to mask my real thoughts about her.

"Sure, I guess by standards she's pretty." Joe said, and I knew that he was lying; he was only saying that because Stella was standing next to him.

"Guys come here; I want to introduce you to my family." Macy called and the 4 of them walked over to the car.

"This is my uncle, Jerry, my aunt, Teresa, and my cousins, Justin, Max and Alex." She gestured to each as she said their name, each offered up a smile as Macy introduced them. "And of course Alex is the one that will be living with me."

"Hi Alex, I'm Stella." Stella introduced herself and held out her hand which Alex took.

"Nice to meet you Stella, Macy had told me all about you, including that you make clothes." Alex said and raised her eyebrows, which I didn't understand, must be some girl thing.

"Yeah, it's my passion really; I could make you something if you want." Stella said nonchalantly like anybody could create three rock stars wardrobes.

"That would be awesome." Alex said, smiling again, this time I noticed that her whole face lit up. She then turned to Kevin.

"Hi, I'm Kevin!" Kevin said, overly excited. He waved and Alex giggled slightly.

"Nice to meet you Kevin." She said and the two shook hands. Joe interjected, sticking his hand out which Alex took.

"Joe." He said simply releasing her hand after shaking it briefly.

"Alright." Alex said, looking slightly confused.

"He gets nervous around girls." I said to her, grabbing her attention, also earning a glare from Joe over Alex's shoulder. She looked at me, and instantly I wish she hadn't.

Her smile turning into a scowl and her eyes narrowing in anger, I took a step back, now it was my turn to be confused. Macy noticed my discomfort and elbowed Alex's dad slightly.

"Sweetie, we got to get going, come get your stuff." Alex's dad called opening the trunk. Alex walked over taking 4 bags out of the trunk, Macy and Stella helping her by carrying two into the house.

Joe, Kevin and I turned away watching Macy and Stella carry the bags, not wanted to intrude on Alex hugging her family goodbye.

While we were silent, I took the time to wonder why Alex seemed to hate me, considering I just met her. What in the world could she have against me?

I would say that she hated JONAS but she was perfectly happy meeting Kevin and Joe and didn't have anything against them. We heard the car doors slam and Alex's suitcase wheels against the sidewalk.

Stella and Macy came out of the house and ran past us to join Alex. The car was now gone and Macy's mom was carrying on of Alex's suitcase and leading her into the house.

While Stella, Macy, Kevin and even Joe smiled at the prospect of getting to know this new person I frowned wondering why she hated me so much.

"Alex, can I ask you something?" I called to her, I knew she wouldn't say no because Stella and Macy were eyeing her.

"Sure, I guess." She muttered. Wow, try not to mask your disgust.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked once we were out of earshot. She pondered my question and I took that time to look carefully at her. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in thought and I thought she looked cute.

"Because you're Nick of Jonas!" She said the last part like Macy used to when she would talk to me and my brothers. I rolled my eyes and she scoffed.

"But you don't hate Joe or Kevin." I defended myself. I wasn't going to let this girl hate me. Penny already hated me, I didn't need another girl who I liked hating me.

"That's because I hate those boys who act like they can do everything, especially guys like that in boy bands. For example Kevin just plays the guitar, Joe usually just sings and plays the guitar and then there is you, you insist on playing every instrument and singing, we get your good, you don't need to rub it in the fans faces." She said looking me straight in the eye, her glance not wavering one bit. I had to say I was impressed even though it still meant she hated me.

"So you like our band?" I asked, hopeful.

"No. Actually I hate your band." She said then before I could say anything she walked towards the house, not looking back at me.

As she entered the house Joe and Kevin followed her, Kevin shrugging in my direction. He closed the door behind him leaving me alone in Macy's yard.

**Alright, I know it's not much considering it took so long, but I hope it was at least good. Next chapter will be in Alex's point of view and trust me she will be thinking plenty much about Nick. Also next chapter the development of** **Kevin/Macy! **

**So as always, Review! **

**xoxo xoStuckInNeutral16ox**


End file.
